


Book me, Danno

by qwm9210



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwm9210/pseuds/qwm9210
Summary: Steve came back from his trip for peace. He decided to have a conversation with Danny to make their relationship clear. This is a story just after the s10e22, as a true ending for myself.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This work contains 5 short chapters. And I still have a lot of scenes and plots in my mind. I will write more later but can't guarantee the speed.  
> BTW This is my first time wrting an fanfiction, and first time to write in English. So if there is any mistake, grammar, words, expressions, anything, just feel free to point it out so I can correct it. Thank you very much!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

"Ok guys let's call it a day. Who's up for some shrimp food at Kamekona’s?" The short blonde with wide shoulder and blue eyes asked with a sign of relief from another busy day fighting crimes in this pineapple infested island.

It's been over a year since Steve had gone for searching his peace and Five O is now run by Danny, Steve's most trusted BFF. Well it turned out he did a pretty good job on that. Under the crazy seal's highlights people sometimes forgot that this world's grumpiest short blond himself is an excellent detective. He had been just happy and willing to stand behind Steve and get his back. After all who knows he’d had died how many thousand times without his partner keeping an eye on him. And got to say the Governor is quite happy about that, ‘cause without that CRAZY SUPER NINJA SEAL whose favorite action code is "improvise(along with bullet rain and explosion of course)" the state budget for repairing/replacing public facilities has been tremendously reduced. 

"Great I'm in, as long as Kamekona doesn't give me some of his newest secret recipe." Smirked the hot spicy Asian woman. Yes Kono had been back, after a really longterm mission that had destroyed the biggest human trafficking group in the US. She did have accomplished her goal, rescued thousands of women and teenagers, wiped the whole crime network covering a dozen states. However, she and Adam eventually didn’t make it work between them. Now they were just friends.

"Sure we’re coming. Besides Christmas is in the air shouldn’t we get a party at the Eve?" Grinned Junior. He had moved into Tani's since they were officially together. Tani had been trying to realize that she deserved to be loved and that went on very well with Junior's help. Of course it did. This younger seal had all the wolrd's patience and tolerance for Tani and all he asked in return was just her warm hugs.

"Oh yeah why not. Renee and I are planning to invite our families here instead of going back to Chicago this year. Let's talk about this at the beach." Said Lou, the big brother of Five O as always. He'd been a regular at Kamakona's McDanno's since Percy had begun to working there. And their pattern of communication seemed to have improved a lot, which made both of them feel great.

"Hah, are you trying to stay here in Christmas to help Will invade more of Grace's life and then eventually steal her from me? I'm watching him just so you know." there he went again, full protective daddy mode online. Who could blame him for that. After all Grace and Charlie were most his whole world. Well, 2/3 of his at least.

"Oh Danny come on. What could possibly be wrong for two kids hanging out?" Walking towards the door the Captain grinned.

"Yo, what's the hurry?"

Five seconds' silence before the whole room full of joyful exclamation.

"OMG Steve you're back?" "Boss why didn’t you tell us?" "Damn McGarret how did you sneak into this island?"

"Well glad to see you too. I just arrived. Went to my house to put my things and came straight here to surprise my ohanas. Oh hey Kono how you doing?" This tall well-built brunet hugged each of them before his eyes were locked at the quiet blonde with a silly smile. Danny couldn't believed his eyes and was speechless, which was extremely rare for him, when Steve came in. Then he just stood behind others, watching this man he had been secretly loving for 11 years. Knowing he was straight, Danny had never shown anyone his affection for him. Most of the time he just stood aside, pretending not to care too much for him. 'But damn it what's the matter with him, showing up like this? Without telling us in advance?' Staring at his unrequited love he just couldn't hold that cool face.

Steve went straight to him, the man he had been missing for the whole past year. Sure they had regularly texted to each other, or it was more like Steve updating to Danny. The blonde detective knew where he went to find his peace during the year. But Steve, as a McGarret, was too bad at expressing his true feelings after he had finally found out texting to Danny was the most peaceful thing in his life. After receiving some advice from a special person, he had decided to come back and find a way, aka improvise, to make Danno know his feelings.

"Hey Danno. What no hug? You don't miss me?"

"Don't Danno me, you animal. Where is your manners? Have you gone completely wild after your peace searching trip? What is this sudden pop up? You just couldn't take one single minute to let me know you were coming back?" the blonde rolled his eyes, which were actually reflecting happiness despite the grump. "Fine come here. I can use some hug."

'Yet you called me half baked cookie.' Steve's brown eyes got even softer.

Both having a deep long inhalation, they hugged so hard. Trying to match smell with their memory they didn't even notice each other's action.

"I missed you."

"You smell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day Steve came back. They were on their way picking up Grace and Charlie from schools.

Staring innocently at the front of him, Steve droved silently pretending nothing happened. Oh yeah we all know whose car he was driving. Finally he couldn't stand his partner looking at him saying nothing.

"What?"

"What? You asking me what? The second day when you are back I lose my car. And it didn't happen earlier only because we drank a little yesterday." pouting, grumping, waving his hands, the short blonde was trying to remind this control freak and get his car back, which he knew was not gonna happen.

"Come on, of course it's your car. It's just me who's driving but what's the big deal. You will get where you want to go anyway won't you." Well, sometimes Steve was a control freak but sometimes he was just enjoying teasing the shorter man, which he wouldn't admit. 'God he is so adorable when he gets grumpy.' Actually this is the exact reason why he decided to "kidnappe" the grumpy dork the first day they met.

"You know Steve, actually you could have got some professional help over this control freak things while you were travelling. You can even send me the bill I will gladly pay for it."

"Ok we are here, safe and sound." Steve ignored his snarking and pulled over, a young pretty girl approaching to them.

"Uncle Steve! I missed you!" Grace came into the backseat with a big grin, giving Danny and Steve hugs.

"Hey what's up girl. I missed you too. Look at you, new hair cut." Steve really saw her as his own daughter and he just so damn wanted to give this uncle title a little change, when the time was right. "Now tell me, has this man taken good care of you and Charlie? 'Cause if not I will book him ." pretending to be serious but his cheerful eyes betrayed him.

Grace chuckled and Danny just rolled his eyes. Grace was so happy that his Uncle Steve is back. Although her daddy never told her anything but she just knew Steve was special to him. In the first few weeks after Steve had gone, she could see Danny became quieter. He even moved to Steve's with Charlie and his kart bed, saying Eddie needed to stay where he was more familiar. They would only come back to their own place on weekend when Grace was back from her university dorm. And when it came to driving her to university, he would sometimes just stand outside the driver seat and stare at the wheel for seconds. Well he must have been complaining about losing control of his car but she knew he was happy. Actually Grace wouldn't be surprised if those two suddenly got married and would be more than happy to have Steve as her step father.

"Uncle Steve, how was your trip? Do you like Jersey? And how was the Great Migration in Kenya?"

"Oh Danno told you those?"

"Of course. He told me and Charlie every place that you have been to. He had been always worried about you." She was the best winggirl.

"Huh, he did?" with his eyebrows raised with bliss he turn to Danny, "You worried about me didn't you?"

"Of course not why would I. I just don't want you to die alone somewhere else and leave your old house to me which is too big to clean. Damn it look at the road you idiot. My daughter is in the car!" Of course Danny wouldn't admit it, like everytime when Steve tried to do something stupid.

The drive continued along with this endless cargument and Grace's chuckle. Then they pulled over in front of Charlie's school. Charlie was 9 years old now and although he had promised Danny not to grow up he had grown a lot. And his charateristics were more and more like Steve, brave, loyal, honest and sometimes sensitive. Danny thought it must have something to do with that kart bed assembled by Steve instead of him.

"Danno, Uncle Steve, Gracie!" there he ran towards the three waiting and waving. Steve gave him a big warm hug and raised him up in the air.

"Hey buddy how you doing? Let me see if you get stronger. How's the school you like the classmates? Someone we should take out?" Now he was so happy that he started to let his seal instinct take over. "Don't teach him that. My children are both normal sane civilians not some crazy ninja seal. You animal." Danny tried to keep his happiness in a controlable level.

"Uncle Steve, I'm doing so good. I'm the coolest person in the school because I have the best daddy and uncle. Danno, will the Ogre take the Prince's horse today?"

"What does that mean?" Steve was confused but he felt it was about him.

"Oh no. Charlie you are not supposed to say this. It's a secret between us, well with us and Joan." Danny put one of his hand on his face.

"What are you talking about? Is there something to do with my niece? Why am I feeling it's about me?" Steve crossed his arms in front of the chest and stared the shorter man.

"Ok ok. Years ago I told Joan a story and recently one night I was in a lack of new stories for Charlie so I told it to him too."

"Ok. So what's this story about huh? The Ogre takes the Prince's horse? That doesn't make any sense." Steve kept pushing, not satisfied with the explanation. "Wait, are you trying to say that I'm the Ogre and your car is the horse, which makes you the Prince?" Well, he was a seal with rich experience in detecting crimes after all. Then he saw a devious grin.

"Hehe, the Ogre suits you perfectly don't you think? Now get in the car let's go back home" Oh he had already seen Steve's as home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were at home, having dinner. And the conversation began.

The five had a very nice dinner at Steve's. Steve made his special grilled steak and Danny helped prepare some chicken salad and soup with Williams secret recipe. Eddie was constantly bouncing around between the kitchen and back yard. All were happy during the dinner, sharing things of the past year, along with some silly tiff. Actually Steve had been trying to find a way to have a conversation with Danny, which was not easy for him, especially with kids around.

Now they were all siting on the couch watching some show, Steve on the left, reaching his left arm and putting it on Danny's shoulder like always, Grace and Charlie sitting next to them eating ice cream. "Ok Steve. I'm glad you are back home. Now I need to get Grace and Charlie home. What's your plan for tomorrow? I'm gonna go shopping for Christmas with the two you wanna come?" After a few seconds' silence Danny seemed to have made up his mind, cocked his head towards Steve said with pretending relax, his shinny sapphire eyes locked on the man with a complicated emotion.

"Yo, what are you talking about Danny. It's too late and not safe outside. Stay and then I don't have to pick you up for shopping tomorrow." Steve seemed a bit rattled.

"Are you nuts? I'm a former detective. Not safe? Besides even if I want to stay you have only 3 rooms and I don't want to wake up in a couch with Eddie drooling all over my face. No offense Eddie I love you." 

"Well, we can share one room…..just you know, like the other time in DC." Steve put his right hand on the back of his head, his ear roots a bit red. Yes, that night when Steve had been grieving for his mother for one month and Danny had been so warried that he went to DC for him, they had eventually shared one bed, although Steve had kept saying that he stayed in the couch. At that night they had slept back to back, both holding their breath and pretending it was nothing. They had never known when exactly did they fall asleep. It had ended up with Danny sleeping on his right arm and Steve putting his arms around Danny's neck and waist from the back. They had been both embarrassed and a bit frighten so they had never talked about it since then.

"Hah, so you can't leave me now or what? Are you planning something, Steve?" Danny was eventually amused by his own "impossible" idea and chuckled.

"You are right I can't!" Steve regretted right after he growled. He could see Danny surprised and not knowing what to say. Well, this was not what he had planed, if he ever had one, where things went. Guess he just had to improvise now.

"Hey Charlie you said you have an unfinished sudoku right? Let's go finish it before bed time." Grace immediately knew what was gonna happen and smirked, taking Charlie away to give them some space, Eddie looking confused but following as well.

Taking a deep breath Steve began to come clean, with puppy eyes, " Hey Danny listen, I mean it. I have been thinking a lot since I left. I finally realize that my life can never be in total peace without you. You are my Danno and nobody can replace you, no matter how many girls I've been with before. We've been partners for 11 years I know you care about me and you always get my back. I'm just not sure if you have the same feeling as I do. I know it's a lot for you to process so I won't push. All I'm asking is that you just take some time and think about it ok? Please?"

Danny just stared at him. Now Steve's detecting skill were all gone. He couldn't read anything from that beautiful poker face. Steve was almost in panic when Danny, so silent, stopped being Danny. "Hey. Danno. Are you ok? Please say something. If I scare you I'm sorry. If it's about the kids we can talk to them I'm sure they will understand. Hey if you don’t like me I can go. Just talk to me. If….huh? Mrph…." Steve couldn't finish the sentence because a hand grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him towards, his lips covered by another pair. His body stiffened and then relaxed, his eyes widened and then closed.

Danny moved his butt and stood up without his lips leaving Steve's and then he pushed Steve deep in the couch, opened his legs and sat on Steve's thighs, with his hands placing on his cheek. He cracked open Steve's teeth with his tongue very easily, exploring and tasting each and every single teeth of his. Then he picked the tip of Steve's tongue, inviting him to come in his mouth, while Steve responded gently, savoring his partners soft lips and talented tongue. He could feel under him a hard part of Steve's body poking him, as his poking him too. Steve left hand was first on Danny's back of the neck. Then it moved downwards to his upper back with his right hand joining. He stoked Danny's back from up and down and then moved to his waist, then the perfectly shaped peach and thighs. Danny shivered from the tensive yet gentle touch on his back, his most sensitive part. Before they could get further, the lack of air tore them apart, both men panting, staring at each other. Danny smirked, a string of blonde hair on his forehead, "You big dummy animal. You really need some training on your kissing skills. And what took you so long huh?". Steve hadn't even recovered from the big surprise, 'Is it my birthday today?'. "Oh my god. Danny is that a yes?"

"Of course you idiot. Why would I do this if not. Don't be too happy we're not getting married yet." Danny chuckled. "Come on. We have a real conversation after checking out the kids."

Grace and Charlie were in his room, playing the unfinished kid level sudoku while Eddie was laying beside Charlie, waving his tail. After a knock Danny and Steve came in, drawing all the three's attention. Charlie was still too young to totally understand what was happening but Grace, with a devious smile, stared at the two men who were pretending to be calm.

"Hey kids. Wow Grace what is that look?"

"Danno, everyone on the island knows there is something between you and Uncle Steve. Besides I'm not a child. Aunt Kono and I have even talked about it. We all hope you are happy. By the way you two were acting back in the living room, it was just like Will and my first date." She couldn't even hold her laughter.

"Wait. You are saying that all of our ohanas knew about us before we did?" Steve was the one who caught the point.

"Sure. We all knew it. They even put a bet on that."

"OMG. Who are you? What have you done to my innocent little girl? Give her back to me." Danny shouldn't have asked Grace to try harder growing up.

"Ok I'll deal with them later. So you kids are good with this us thing right?"

"Uncle Steve, no one takes better care of my dad. I wish you and Dad could only have sorted it out earlier. You don't need to worry about us. Now just go and have some private time. I will help Charlie to bed."

"Good. Danno and I will have a long conversation. You be good alright?" Steve and Danny gave both of the kids a kiss on the forehead and went out to the beach. While closing the door Danny could still hear Grace talking to Charlie, "Charlie we are gonna have a new dad." "Really? Is that Uncle Steve?" "Woof" Danny just gave up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind opening up and some smut.

Danny and Steve went to the kitchen, grabbed two beers and headed to the balcony of the main bedroom upstairs. "Here we go, cheers." each of them had a sip of the beer, held it and put their hands on the rails to support their leaning bodies. "So, us, finally huh?" A large smile appeared on Danny's face, eyes looking at the lazy blue waving sea.

  


"Yeah finally. Damn how did it take us so long? I mean, if I had known earlier and been braver, we wouldn't had waited for 11 years. God 11 years!" Steve exhaled deeply, half closed his eyes, letting the breeze stoke his face. He then asked, "By the way, when did you begin to have the same feeling to me?"

  


Danny sighed in relief from an 11-year-old secret, "Well, I'm not really sure. Maybe when you gave me the three night hotel voucher for me and Grace? Or maybe just the first time when you smiled to me? Steve, I have realized my feeling for a really long time. It's just because I thought you were straight, since you never showed me any of your affection to me. Although they looked like some silly jokes but I did ask you a couple times remember? But you never responded the way I wanted. So I decided to hide my feelings. Besides there were Catherine, Lynn and other girls with you. I was afraid that once I talked to you about this I would lose you. And there WERE some moment where I wanted to tell you, when I was about to die and didn’t want to be buried with such a secret, hehe. But I was always too injured to talk. And you, you goofy head, never read my gestures right." He turned his head to Steve and stared at him, eyes full of softness and bliss.

  


Steve's eyes softened with care and regret. He moved his left hand and reached Danny's right one and covered it, turning his head to Danny, "Hey Danno I'm sorry. I know sometimes I can be very stupid. You know how I dated girls right? We McGarrets can never express our feeling the right way. Hell we even seldom notice our own feelings the right way. It was only because of the lone me time during the trip and some talk with Catherine that I could finally think about it. Then I realized, how I felt when I was with you, WAS love itself. Luckily it's not too late right? Now I'm stuck with you and you, my Danno, will never get rid of me now." Smirked the taller brunet.

  


"Oh no. Not those puppy eyes again. Let me ask you a question: how did you, a pure animal, ninja seal killing machine, grow with such adorable eyes huh? Did you steal someone else's eyes in the nursery?" "Oh you are talking about me? You fluffy blonde little booboo. How can you always be so attractively grumpy?" "So now we are spending the whole night making endearments for each other, huh? Do you have a secret 1024G hard drive that keeps a list of endearments?" "Hmmm, that's a good idea." They both chuckled, placed the beers on the tray and looked at each other.

  


"Hey babe, come here." Steve reached his hand on the shorter man's scruff and pulled him closer, putting his lips on his. This time he breached into Danny's month without an invitation. Their tongues finally met, touching and savoring each other. Steve used the tip of the tongue rubbing those two canine teeth of Danny's. The sense of friction made him even harder. Then Danny grabbed his two arms and turned towards indoors and pushed him onto the bed.

  


"Now Seal, take off your shirt and pants." Danny's eyes glared with desire and his voice sounded aggressive. That was a brand new side of him that Steve had never seen before. But damn he was on fire by the man's command, and willing to obey. Quickly finishing stripping he gave Danny an encouraging look. The shorter man pounced on him, fixed his hands on the bed and began to sniff on his neck. After a huge intake of air with Steve's smell he huffed towards his neck. Steve sighed with pleasure, feeling that every pore of him opened up from it. Then Danny started licking and sucking inch by inch, leaving a wet and red trail before stopping where the neck meet the collarbone. He sucked harder while Steve hummed in bliss, his eyes closed. Eventually he left a red mark on his neck, claiming this man as his and only his, and released the taller man's hands.

  


Steve was about to get up and regain some control when Danny stopped him. "Not yet." Danny moved towards Steve's lower part and stopped when the tip of tongue met the nipple. Steve snapped his eyes open wide, his body pouncing from the feel of the electric jolt entering from his nipple. "Oh my god, Danny. Where did you get that? It feels so good." Danny responded with a grin and continued his exploration. He laved both tiny spots with his tongue tip, making Steve moan with pleasure. Till they were standing up and sensitive enough, Danny took a sudden yet gentle bite on his left nipple. Steve almost jumped up from the extreme stimulation of pain and pleasure. "Holy shit Danny!" Steve's tune was even higher. Danny licked the pain away and repeated on Steve's right nipple and then continued the body trip. Head to toe, he didn't miss a single piece of the beautifully tanned and muscled body.

  


Finally, towering above Steve, he moved his hands to the 8 inch straight stick. Tongue and lips wrapping the sack, he stoked Steve's dick slowly. "Hum, yes baby. Feels so good…oh yeah…" From the bottom to top Danny tasted each and every inch of the pulsing meat, then finally touched the head with his talented tongue, twirling and wiping a load of pre cum. Grabbing Steve's hands, he swallowed it deeply. "Gooooosh…" Steve moaned, overwhelmed by the warm and soft feel of his partner's mouth. “Yes just like that. OMG that's so good. Hah…." Danny sucked it harshly, never letting the dick completely out of his mouth. Steve's held Danny's hands tighter and tighter and his toes clasped in heavenly pleasure.

  


The need for air forced Danny to stop and take a break right before Steve could not hold it anymore. For a dozen seconds the bedroom was full of total silence but their joyful pant. Steve pulled Danny up, grabbed his arms and rolled over, putting Danny under him. "My turn, baby." Grinned devilishly he leaned down, holding Danny's head and covering his mouth. Their tongues winding and eyes contacting, Steve moved his legs dominantly and forced Danny to open his. Danny embraced Steve tightly with the left arm on his shoulder and the right under, wrapping Steve's waist with his legs. While they were completely attached to each other, Steve began to move his hips front and back, his dick sliding beside Danny's. "Hmm…." Danny half closed his eyes, almost melted by the feel of being owned.

  


Steve moved downwards, licking and sucking his partner's hairy chin, sweaty neck and pink nipples. His hands continued to move while tongue stayed on the nipples. When his right hand touched Danny's fluffy left thigh and leg he uplifted his head and kept kneeling between Danny's legs. He pulled up Danny's left leg and started kissing from thigh to toe. Grabbing the ankle he took a deep breath of the shorter man's strong smell and licked the sole with nicely curled arch, which made Danny chuckle. Then he lapped at the toes, squeezing his tongue into between them. He gently took care of each of the toe with his tongue laving and wrapping them. Danny was surprised that his man had a thing for his feet but he loved it. He moved his right leg, put the foot on Steve's dick and nipped it with thumb and pointer toes, moving front and back. Moving his butt along with the movement of the foot, Steve held the other foot with two hands, thumbs massaging the sole and month keeping comforting toes. The smell of the mature male made him a bit tipsy.

  


Steve was almost cumming but held it back, deciding to satisfy the shorter man first. Lowering the hairy muscled leg he lean forwards and down, roughly swallowed Danny's slightly curled 7 inch thing. "Ssssssss…damn it Steve, don't use the teeth. Ouch you animal are you trying to bite off my dick? Ahhh that's better. Oh yeah...just…hah...just like that…oh baby you feel so good…" Danny wanted to move his hips but Steve the control freak held his thigh quite hard. All he could do was just lay back and enjoy. Steve went wilder and faster. "God, Steve slow down…hah…I'm….Steve please…I'm gonna come…" He tried to hold Steve's head and make him stop but failed. Steve looked determined to such out and taste every drop of his spunk. "Hoh Steve…Oh my god…huh…babe I'm coming! Hahhhhhhh…" with a cry Danny cum hard, squeezing his butt and pumping up to the rook of his dick. Chocked a bit, Steve slobbered all over Danny's prick as he enjoyed his partner's tensive climax. He kept sucking for a while, making sure there was not a single drop left, along with Danny's humming and moaning.

  


After cleaning up the curled tool Steve pulled himself up and took Danny's foot again, putting it on his face, inhaling deeply, with his another hand jerking himself. Danny lifted his right leg and nipped Steve's nipple with toes, making him groan and moved faster and harder. Danny could feel the brunet's grasp getting tighter and muscle more stiffened. He nipped harder. Growling fiercely Steve cum, spraying his spunk all over the blonde's belly.

  


Panting heavily, Steve leaned downwards to Danny, snuzzling his neck. Danny held this man gently with his arms and smiled.

  


"Steve, I love you."

  


"I love you too, Danno."  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and little cute conversation.

Usually Danny would wake up from the tropical sunshine, a call or the sound of scratching the door by Eddie. But not today. After the "conversation" last night he had the best sleep over years. But something was not right. A strange yet pleasant feeling was flowing through his spine. It felt so good, like last night….."Steve?" Danny opened his blue eyes, looked down and found Steve working hard with his mouth on the man meat. "You animal." he grinned and held Steve's head by hands, helping him find the right rhythm. The only sound that could be heard in the room were Steve slurping, slobbering and choking, along with Danny moaning. Minutes of hard work led to harvest. His body stiffened, he moaned louder and quicker. With a depressed groan he gave Steve his morning treat. 

Humming in satisfaction Steve took every shoot and gently cleaned Danny up. He moved forwards and towered above Danny, looking into his eyes in bliss. "I like my treat and I want it every morning. You understand me, Detective?" 

The blond detective chuckled in softness," I will try my best, Commander." he pulled Steve down and rewarded him a French kiss, his left hand starting stoking the commander's 8 inch. He put the head in the palm and with some help of Steve's precum rubbed it slowly, which made Steve stop kissing and begin to cry from the extreme stimulation. The taller man had to bury his head into the blond hair, not even able to speak a full sentence.

"Dan…Danny."   
"Yes my love?" The evil blonde didn't stop. He even rubbed faster.  
"Haaa…..I c…can't hold…gonna….gonna piss…" Steve moaned in a begging voice.

The usually tough man looked so vulnerable now and this never seen side of him made Danny very satisfied. Finally Danny decided to spare him from the "torture" and help him release. "Seal, play with your nipples and fuck my hand now." Hearing this, Steve pulled himself up and started fucking the firm hand, his nipples nipped and laved with nails. 

"Yes babe. You look so hot like this. Want my help?  
"Please…" His eyes closed, Steve was so busy feeling everything that happened on his body. 

Danny started jerking him fast, one of his hand grabbing and dragging Steve's sack gently. "Come Steve. Come for me. Show me how happy you are. Come all over me and mark me as yours. " the taller man couldn’t hold it anymore. His ass crack squeezed and loosened. The 8 inch cannon shot dozens of loads, some of them even on Danny's blond hair. He could hear Steve started to breathe again, heavily. 

Steve leaned down and Danny held him in arms, his hands stoking his back slowly.

"Like your treat, huh?"   
"Danny, where did you learn all of this? Hell I love it! It is the best time I ever had."   
"Hehe. From porn and self exploring. Come on, give me a kiss."

After a long kiss they had a shower and went downstairs. Danny began to prepare breakfast while Steve decided to make coffee, one with butter for himself and one none butter for his picky blonde.

"Danno…" When Grace and Charlie got up and went to the kitchen following the voices, she saw Danno preparing pancakes with her Uncle Steve holding him in arms from behind, and they were about to kiss.

All the three of them tried to cough the embarrassment away, Charlie just smirking. Then Eddie came and woofed for his breakfast.

They would get used to it.

When they were having breakfast as a family Danny's phone rang.

"Hi Ma. How are you?"

"Good morning, Danny! I'm good. Your dad and I decided to come to Hawaii for Christmas. Your sister will come too. I can't wait to see my precious Grace and Charlie."

"That's great, Ma. When is your flight? When do you arrive? We'll wait you at the airport. And I have someone special to introduce to you." Danny smiled.

"Oh I know who that is. Steve, right?"

"What? Ma, how do you know that? We had just…"

"Danny, you are my son and I know you. You know Steve paid us a visit when he was in Jersey don’t you? Well we had a nice meal and talked a lot. He told me how he was thinking of you and how he was afraid to talk to you. It was me who talked him into it. I mean, everyone around you boys knew what was going on. How couldn't you not see it? Now tell me how have you two love birds been doing?"

"Huh. So I am the last person who learned about it? We are fine by the way."

"That's great! I will send you the arrival time. Now go spend some time with Steve." Mrs. Williams hung up the phone, not giving her son time to respond. 

"Steve, do you have something to explain to me? Huh?"

"Yeah. Danny, the pancake is very good. You should try it." Steve replied with puppy eyes.

"Of course it's good I cooked it! And don't try to switch the topic! And don't use those eyes to me!"

"Hey Charlie, you want me to help you change the pajama right? Let's go go go." the 3 years old ran with the 9 years old.

"Steve, you IDIOT!" 

"I love you-----------"

"I hate you. You are kidnapping my son!"

"Then book me, Danno."


End file.
